Melodic Birthday
by Lacie Fraij
Summary: 12 Desember Hihara berulang tahun. Kahoko sudah susah payah membuat kue ulang tahun semalam suntuk sebagai hadiah. Tapi kok kuenya mendadak nggak ada? Hilang ke mana, ya? Birthday present for Hihara & ma friend, Yowai Yume. 1st fic in this fandom/R&R/C&C


Halo, semuanya. Mm, eto… ano, anooo… Halo. (Oi! Serius!)

Hm, ini pertama kalinya saya bikin FF di La Corda D'Oro. Sebenarnya sih, ini fic kado ulang tahun buat teman (tapi mesra) saya yaitu Yowai Yume-chan *dijotos*. (Jangan dianggap serius, ya.) Oke, Yu-chan. Mungkin dikau baru baca ini tanggal 13-nya. Sori, ya.

Hmmm, berhubung saya nggak terlalu ngerti La Corda D'Oro, mungkin OOC sangat menonjol di sini. Mungkin fic ini nggak semenarik fic-fic lain di fandom ini. Semoga nggak mengecewakan aja, deh.

**.**

**Melodic Birthday**

**La Corda D'Oro © Yuki Kure**

**.**

Siang itu dingin—wajar , bulan Desember. Hari Minggu yang berlangit kelabu itu tak seceria hari Minggu di musim panas. Awan kelabu menggantung rendah dengan atmosfer yang berat. Angin sudah meniup-niup membawa musim dingin.

Kahoko baru saja pulang setelah berbelanja. Barang bawaannya terlihat agak banyak. Barusan ia disuruh berbelanja untuk bahan makan malam. Sawi dan daun bawang tampak menyembul dari kantong kertas coklat yang dipeluknya. Tangan satunya memegang tas plastik yang isinya lebih sedikit.

"Hachiih~!" Kahoko bersin satu kali saat angin berhembus sedikit kencang ke arahnya. Seketika itu matanya berair. Pandangannya menjadi buram selama beberapa saat. Tidak diperhatikannya sebuah mobil mewah yang melaju dari belakangnya.

—lagipula kalau di belakang bagaimana bisa memperhatikan?

TIN! TIIIN!

Kahoko memekik saaat mendengar suara klakson mobil yang dibunyikan beberapa kali. Ia terkejut dan refleks melompat menjauhi jalan raya. Ia menatap mobil yang tadi membunyikan klakson dengan mata yang membola. Kaget.

Belum bisa menenangkan debar jantungnya bergemuruh, pupil Kahoko kembali mengecil. Seseorang tampak keluar dari mobil itu.

'_Oh, tidak. Jangan-jangan ia minta ganti rugi? Tapi yang mau tertabrak 'kan, aku! Ta—tapi, jangan-jangan mobilnya tergores atau kena sesuatu…'_ Kahoko ribut sendiri. Ia sudah panik kalau-kalau orang itu akan marah-marah padanya. Sosok orang itu semakin dekat. Rambutnya panjang, wajahnya cantik. Lalu…

Lho—?

Itu…

...Azuma Yunoki?

"Hino! Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Lelaki berambut panjang itu berjalan mendekati Kahoko dengan pandangan khawatir. Kahoko mengerjap beberapa kali saat orang itu sudah berada di hadapannya."Tidak ada yang terluka, kan? Maafkan aku, ya," katanya sambil menunduk menyesal.

Kahoko menghela napas lega saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang hampir menabraknya tadi adalah orang yang ia kenal sendiri. Mengetahui bahwa Yunoki tidak bermaksud meminta uang ganti rugi membuatnya lebih lega lagi.

"Ti—tidak kenapa-kenapa, kok! Sungguh!" seru Kahoko sambil tersenyum lebar. Sedetik kemudian senyum itu hilang. Ia mendapati kalau barang belanjaannya sudah jatuh semua. Beberapa telurnya pecah. Bahan makanan segar yang lain kelihatan kotor.

Kahoko terlihat sedih. Sepertinya ia melemparkan semua bawaannya karena terkejut tadi. Sekarang ia hanya bisa menyesali semuanya dan memutar otak untuk memutuskan bagaimana caranya bisa pulang dengan tetap membawa barang belanjaan itu ke rumah, atau dialah yang akan dijadikan bahan makan malam hari ini.

Untungnya Yunoki bukan orang yang bodoh. Ia melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Kahoko. Diraihnya tangan Kahoko dan diseret masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Eh, ap—?"

"Maaf," sela Yunoki cepat, "gara-gara aku, barangmu jadi terbuang. Sini kuganti."

"E—eeeh?"

**.**

**.**

"Heeh? Ulang tahun Kak Hihara?"

Kahoko mengerjap. Ditatapnya Yunoki dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Yunoki hanya tersenyum kalem dan mengangguk sekali.

Sekarang ini mereka berdua sedang berada di toko di mana Kahoko baru saja belanja tadi. Sebagai pembuktian rasa tanggung jawabnya, Yunoki mengajak Kahoko kembali ke toko sayuran dan berjanji akan mengganti segala kerugian Kahoko tadi. Meski sudah berusaha menolak, sebenarnya Kahoko lega bisa pulang dengan barang belanjaannya.

"Iya. Hino tidak tahu? Tanggal 12 besok ini Hihara berulang tahun, kan?" jelasnya tenang. Kahoko kelabakan.

"Jadi Kak Yunoki mau mencari kado untuk Kak Hihara hari ini?" tanyanya dengan mata yang membulat. Ia jadi ingat saat mereka bertiga berjalan-jalan untuk mencarikan kado ulang tahun kakak laki-laki Hihara. Yunoki mengangguk cepat.

"Iya. Rencananya mau membelikan sepatu basket. Tapi aku tidak tahu sepatu seperti apa yang cocok untuknya."

Yunoki menjelaskan dengan tawa bingung. Kahoko memandanginya lekat-lekat. Sebuah ide sederhana melintas di benaknya. Ditangkapnya ide itu dan langsung diutarakan.

"A… anu," kata Kahoko, "kalau tidak mengganggu, aku bisa menemani Kak Hihara. Sekalian mau beli sesuatu juga."

Kahoko menawarkan diri sambil tersenyum canggung. Barusan ia berpikir untuk memberi Hihara kado juga. Tapi akan lebih mudah kalau mereka mencari bersama, bukan? Sekalian menumpang mobil Yunoki.

Kahoko meringis saat menyadari pikirannya barusan. Sungguh, ia tidak bermaksud untuk memanfaatkan Yunoki. Hanya bermaksud untuk memanfaatkan keadaan saja.

—alah, benar-benar.

**xxXxx**

Ini sudah malam. Di balik gorden-gorden yang sudah ditutup, bulan sudah tinggi sekali. Jarum pendek jam dinding juga sudah melewati angka dua belas. Lampu-lampu di rumah Kahoko sudah dimatikan. Lampu di kamar Kahoko pun mati. Seharusnya itu sudah menandakan bahwa seluruh penghuni rumah Kahoko sudah tertidur.

Sayangnya Kahoko masih belum tidur. Meski lampu di kamar-kamar—termasuk kamarnya—mati, masih ada satu ruangan yang terang benderang.

Dapur.

Suara kelontang baskom logam yang beradu dengan meja terdengar lagi. Itu menandakan bahwa ada manusia yang sedang beraktivitas di sana. Manusia itu Kahoko. Tunggu, apa yang dilakukannya malam-malam begini di dapur? Memasak?

Kahoko berdiri canggung, dengan celemek motif bunga berenda yang belepotan tepung dan adonan. Tangannya berbedak tepung tipis. Beberapa cangkang telur yang ada di plastik sampah masih baru. Dari barang-barang yang bertebaran di meja, dapat dipastikan bahwa Kahoko sedang membuat kue.

"Begini benar tidak, ya?" Kahoko menggumam pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Diliriknya buku panduan memasak yang terbuka di meja, lalu kembali mengaduk adonan . Suara sendok yang membentur bagian dalam baskom teredam oleh adonan cair yang ada di dalamnya. Benar adonan kue.

Baru tadi siang ini Kahoko berbelanja bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue. Ketika melihat Yunoki yang membelikan hadiah ulang tahun untuk Hihara, Kahoko langsung memutar otak. Apa yang bisa ia berikan, berkesan, dan tidak menipiskan dompetnya?

Sebisa mungkin ia ingin memberikan sesuatu yang bsia membuat Hihara senang. Diputuskannya untuk memberikan kue ulang tahun buatan sendiri. Kahoko meminta Yunoki untuk menemaninya berbelanja bahan-bahan membuat kue tadi siang. Meski pulang terlambat dan dimarahi ibunya, Kahoko puas karena berhasil membeli bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkannya.

Setelah semua penghuni rumah tidur, barulah Kahoko mulai bekerja. Ia bukan anak yang pandai memasak, tapi juga bukannya tidak bisa memasak. Dengan berbekal keteguhan niat dan semangat memberi hadiah, ia pun memaksa dirinya bekerja dengan keyakinan kuenya bakal berhasil.

"Sip, tinggal memanggang saja," gumamnya mulai mengantuk. Untungnya ia sabar menunggui kue yang sedang dipanggang itu.

Entah apa jadinya kalau hadiah yang ia buat susah-susah akhirnya hanya selesai di oven sebagai karbon hitam…

**xxXxx**

_**Perguruan Seisou, 12 Desember 2011…**_

Hari ini Kahoko berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Semalaman ia benar-benar tidak tidur. Jadi mudah baginya untuk berangkat pagi ke sekolah. Suasananya masih sepi. Kahoko berjalan pelan-pelan dengan kotak berukuran lumayan besar yang dipegangnya.

"Yo, Hino!"

"Uwaaa~!"

Sapaan bersemangat yang ditambah tepukan di bahu membuat Kahoko terkejut setengah mati. Pegangannya pada kotak yang sedang ia bawa mengendur. Oh, tidak. Itu barang yang penting!

"Aaaa! Tidak!"

"Eits!"

Kahoko menjerit panik saat tangannya benar-benar terlepas dari salah satu sisi kotak itu. Beruntung seorang malaikat sedang lewat di dekat mereka. Tersangka yang mengagetkan Hino masih sempat menangkap kotak itu dan mencegahnya jatuh ke lantai.

"Tertangkap!" serunya riang—merasa berhasil menangkap kotak itu. Kahoko nahan napas. Wajahnya pucat dan berkeringat dingin.

"A—aaa… syukurlah selamat!"

Mata Kahoko kelihatan berair. Bahkan ia tidak mempedulikan orang yang menyapanya tadi. Merasa diabaikan, orang itu memanggil menepuk bahu Kahoko lagi. Kali ini lebih pelan.

"Oi! Aku bilang selamat pagi," katanya sambil mengambil alih kotak itu sepenuhnya. Kahoko mengerjap kaget.

"Hah? Tsuchiura? Ah, iya! Selamat pagi!" Kahoko tersenyum canggung sambil menghela napas lega. "Jangan mengagetkan begitu, dong, Tsuchiura!" omelnya geregetan. Tsuchiura hanya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Biasa saja, ah!" kilahnya cuek. "Memangnya ini apa isinya, sih?"

Tsuchiura memandang penasaran pada kotak yang ada di tangannya. Dibukanya penutup kotak itu hati-hati lalu mengintip ke dalam.

"_Cake_?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alis. Ditutupnya kotak itu dengan hati-hati. Kini ia tahu kenapa Kahoko begitu khawatir saat kotak itu hampir jatuh tadi. Kahoko hanya mengangguk malu.

"Iya…," gumamnya, "…hadiah ulang tahun Kak Hihara." Kahoko menggaruk pipinya yang tidak kenapa-kenapa. Wajahnya kelihatan lelah.

"Ulang tahun Kak Hihara?" Tsuchiura mengulang, Kahoko hanya mengangguk letih.

"Iya. Sayangnya aku tidak sempat menyelesaikan hiasannya," tambahnya lesu. Ia tunjukkan bahan-bahan penghias kue yang ia bawa di tas kecil di sebelah tangannya. Tsuchiura mengangkat alis.

"Maksudmu kau akan menyelesaikannya sekarang, begitu?"

Wajah Kahoko terlihat bingung. "Rencananya, sih, mau kutaruh dulu di ruang musik. Ruang itu tidak ada yang pakai hari ini. Kak Yunoki juga mau membuat kejutan untuk Kak Hihara di sana. Tapi kurasa lebih baik meninggalkan kue ini tanpa tulisan saja. Biar Kak Hihara yang menulis sendiri. Sekalian menulis doa."

Kahoko terkekeh. Sedangkan kerutan di dahi Tsuchiura semakin dalam. Ditanyainya Kahoko dengan nada menuduh. "Kejutan? Kenapa aku tidak diberitahu soal ini?"

Tsuchiura memiringkan kepalanya menatap Kahoko. Kahoko balas mengernyit bingung. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya tolol. "Tsuchiura mau mengejutkan Kak Hihara juga?"

Kahoko memandangi Tsuchiura dengan sebelah alis terangkat—meniru ekspresi Tsuchiura beberapa saat yang lalu. Tsuchiura menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, bingung.

"Huh? Yah—aku tidak tahu kalau hari ini hari ulang tahun Kak Hihara, sih. Jadi aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk diberikan…," katanya menggaruk kepala, "…hari ini kubantu kalian, deh."

"Eh? Sungguh?"

"Iyaaa…," Tsuchiura mulai berjalan sambil membawakan kotak Kahoko. "Kita 'kan, teman."

**xxXxx**

Sebenarnya sekarang belum waktunya istirahat. Namun, kelas yang harusnya mendapat pelajaran olahraga itu dibebaskan karena guru olahraga mereka sedang tidak ada. Beberapa murid sudah membubarkan diri, sedang yang lainnya bermain-main saja di lapangan. Satu di antara mereka berjalan meninggalkan lapangan. Lalu berjalan ke salah satu tempat di kompleks sekolah itu.

Ke ruang musik.

"Aaah~! Untunglah ruangan ini kosong!" pemuda itu berseru senang. Ia masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan semangat berlebih. Tingkahnya yang kekanak-kanakan itu harusnya bisa membuat orang yang melihatnya cekikikan.

"Baguslah, aku bisa latihan di sini sebentar…," gumamnya tanpa ada yang mendengarkan. Ia meletakkan tas yang tadi ia tenteng di tangan ke meja dan membukanya. Di dalamnya ada sebuah alat musik yang tubuhnya terbuat dari logam. Terompet.

"_Sippo!_" serunya sambil mengangkat terompet tersebut dengan sayang. Setelah mencoba-coba nada beberapa kali, ia pun mulai memainkan lagu. Awalnya lagu itu terdengar indah dan bersemangat, tapi lama-lama…

Gruyuuk~

—suara apa itu?

Kruuuuuk~

Pemain terompet itu berhenti begitu menyadari ada suara yang tidak beres. Secara otomatis ia menunduk memandangi perutnya.

Gruyuuuuk~

"Aaah…," pemuda itu langsung duduk sambil memegangi perutnya. Ekspresinya benar-benar seperti orang yang sudah dua hari tidak makan. "Laparnya…," rengeknya pada diri sendiri.

Pemuda itu duduk di kursi dan membaringkan kepalanya ke meja terdekat. Ia sudah tidak ingin latihan lagi sekarang. Perut yang kosong justru memakan habis semangatnya yang tadi. Pepatah Latin bilang;_ Non audit praecepita venter_. Orang yang perutnya kosong tidak akan mendengar. Dengan kata lain, percuma saja menyuruh orang lapar bekerja.

Pemuda itu berpikir dengan serius—memikirkan masalah yang entah serius atau tidak. Yah, makan memang urusan serius, sih. Ia bingung menimbang-nimbang untuk pergi beli makanan sekarang atau menunggu Yunoki—temannya—yang bilang akan datang pada waktu istirahat sebentar lagi.

"Laparnyaaa…," rengeknya lagi. "Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau tidak kirimkan aku apa pun yang bisa dimakan untuk kucerna sekarang? Uuu~!"

Perut pemuda itu berbunyi lagi. Ia mengerang dan bangkit duduk dengan gelisah. Tanpa sengaja, dilihatnya sebuah kotak berukuran lumayan yang diletakkan di bangku yang agak tersembunyi. Ia yakin kalau hari ini tidak ada kelas mana pun yang memakai ruang musik itu. Masa iya, itu barang ketinggalan? Penasaran, ia bangkit dan mengecek.

Pemuda itu mendekatinya dan membuka tutup kotak perlahan. Mencoba mencari tahu apakah ada petunjuk untuk mengembalikan kepada yang punya atau tidak. Saat tutup kotak itu tersingkir sepenuhnya, ia mengerjap beberapa kali.

Apakah doanya dikabulkan Tuhan? Perut, malaikat baik, dan setan jahat pun saling beradu kekuatan.

**xxXxx**

Ruang musik didekorasi sedemikian rupa oleh Yunoki dalam rangka membuat pesta ulang tahun kecil-kecilan untuk Hihara. Sederhana saja. Hanya spanduk bertuliskan _"Happy Birthday, Hihara!"_ yang ditempel di tembok. Terompet-terompet yang biasa ditiup saat tahun baru dibagikan pada orang-orang yang datang. Sederhana sekali.

Yunoki mengundang teman-teman dekat Hihara untuk membuat pesta ulang tahun secara lisan. Hanya sedikit orang yang berpartisipasi. Di antaranya anak-anak yang ikut kompetisi musik, juga Pak Kanazawa.

Sepulang sekolah tadi, Yunoki meminta Hihara untuk membeli minuman di minimarket. sebenarnya, tujuan asli Yunoki adalah menjauhkan Hihara selama mungkin saat mereka mendekorasi ruangan. Toh menempelkan spanduk tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Yunoki sempat memaksa Kahoko untuk tidak membantu menghias ruangan agar ruang musik tidak terkesan seperti baru terkena ledakan kertas hias nantinya.

"Hahahaha. Apakah Kak Hihara akan terkejut nantinya, ya?" Kahoko tertawa sambil memandang puas pada ruangan yang sudah terlihat berbeda. Yunoki dan Pak Kanazawa tersenyum tertahan.

"Aaah, kalau dia, sih…," kata Pak Kanazawa setengah tertawa, "…pasti bakal meloncat-loncat tidak karuan seperti monyet keluar dari kandang."

Yunoki dan Tsuchiura terpaksa tertawa mendengar pernyataan itu. Imajinasi Tsuchiura penuh dengan berbagai kemungkinan tindakan kekanak-kanakan yang mungkin akan dilakukan Hihara setelah ini.

Len yang sedari tadi bertingkah kalem tidak menanggapi. Ia duduk bersandar pada kusen jendela lebar yang ada di ruangan itu. Pandangannya jatuh ke luar—ke halaman. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mengerjap dan berbalik menghadap Yunoki yang sedang bercanda dengan Kahoko dan Tsuchiura.

"Hei," panggilnya, "itu, tuh. Orang yang kalian tunggu sudah datang. Ayo cepat selesaikan acara ini. Aku mau pulang."

Len berdiri dengan wajah datar dan kata-kata yang ketus. Yunoki berjalan ke jendela dan ikut mengintip ke luar. Dilihatnya Hihara yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi memasuki bangunan.

Suasana pun menjadi sedikit lebih riuh. Kahoko dibantu Fuyumi menata makanan kecil yang tadi sudah dipersiapkan. Para anak cowok membantu sebisanya. Kecuali Shimizu yang cuma bengong sambil duduk setengah sadar di salah satu kursi yang kosong. Jantung Kahoko berdebar-debar saat ia akan mengambil _cake_ ulang tahun buatannya. Senyumnya terkembang.

Dengan buru-buru ia berjalan cepat melewati kursi-kursi untuk mengambil kotak kue yang tadi ia sembunyikan terlebih dahulu. Senyumnya semakin lebar. Detak jantungnya semakin tenang.

Sedetik kemudian sudut bibirnya turun. Detak jantungnya kembali cepat.

Sedetik setelah sedetik itu senyumnya semakin tipis. Detak jantungnya semakin cepat.

Sedetik setelah sedetiknya sedetik Kahoko menganga lebar. Debar jantungnya semakin cepat.

Setelah beberapa detik yang terasa sangat lama, jantung Kahoko serasa tidak berdetak lagi.

Kue ulang tahun untuk Hihara, kue ulang tahun yang ia buat sendiri semalam suntuk, tidak ada di tempat awalnya. Itu artinya kuenya hilang.

'_Kuenya hilang… kuenya hilang… —nya hilang… hilang… lang… lang…'_

Kalimat itu terus bergema di dalam rongga kepala Kahoko. Terpantul terus menerus sehingga terdengar berulang kali. Setelah mencerna informasi selama waktu yang _agak_ lama, Kahoko menjerit.

"APUAAAA?" teriaknya terkejut. "Ku-ku-ku-ku-ku-kuenya ada di mana?" Kahoko mulai keringat dingin, wajahnya bergradasi dari ungu ke putih. Tsuchiura yang kebetulan berada dengannya saat tu menoleh.

"Oi, ada apa, sih?" tanyanya sedikit penasaran. Kahoko berbalik menghadap Tsuchiura dengan ekspresi frustrasi. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Bagaimana ini, Tsuchiura—?" tanyanya panik. Ujung jemarinya bertautan—saling meremas satu sama lain. Kahoko bingung atas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kuenya. Masa tiba-tiba hilang sendiri?

"Bagaimana apanya, sih?" Tsuchiura terlihat sama bingungnya dengan Kahoko. Kahoko menunjuk-nunjuk tempat di mana ia meletakkan kotak kuenya tadi pagi. Tsuchiura yang pagi ini membantunya membawakan kotak itu pastilah tahu apa yang ia maksudkan.

"Ada apa?" Yunoki yang mendengar teriakan Kahoko tadi melongok dengan ekspresi bertanya. Tsuchiura menggaruk tengkuk sedangkan Kahoko meremas tangan. Keduanya menjawab bersamaan.

"Kue ulang tahun Kak Hihara hilang."

Yunoki yang memang pada dasarnya kalem hanya menaikkan sebelah alis. Kepalanya ia miringkan sedikit. Reaksi yang ia berikan hanya satu pertanyaan singkat.

"Hilang?"

Kahoko mengangguk dengan air mata siap mengalir. Yunoki yang taktis dan selalu mengedepankan logika daripada emosi tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Dengan senyum dan tepukan di bahu, ia mencoba menenangkan Kahoko.

"Tenang saja. Hihara pasti—"

Saat itu juga, pintu mendadak menjeblak terbuka. Seseorang dengan tubuh yang tinggi namun berkesan kekanak-kanakan menyeruak masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan kehebohan berlebih. Tangannya yang kanan dan kiri penuh oleh tas plastik berisi cola dan minuman lain. Ia pasti sudah susah payah membuka pintu tadi.

"Heeei! Teganya kalian memintaku belanja barang sebanyak ini tanpa ada seorang pun yang membantu membawakan barang! Berat, tahu!"

Pemuda yang tidak lain bernama Kazuki Hihara tersebut masuk dan langsung mendaratkan barang bawaannya ke lantai. Saat menegakkan diri kembali, ia terperangah. Sebuah spanduk bertuliskan namanya tergantung besar di dinding. Matanya berubah _sparkly _tidak percaya.

"Nanti sebentar, ya," bisik Yunoki kilat pada Kahoko yang kelabakan melihat Hihara datang. Pembawaannya yang selalu tenang itu mau tak mau membuat Kahoko penasaran tentang apa yang dimakannya sehari-hari.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hihara. Kami menyiapkan kejutan ulang tahun ini untukmu!"

Yunoki mengulurkan tangan pada Hihara yang masih bengong. Ditariknya tangan itu untuk memasuki ruangan. Seluruh yang ada di ruangan itu tersenyum girang. Kecuali Len dan Shimizu—tahulah kenapa—dan Kahoko yang wajahnya tak karuan.

"Kami ingat hari ulang tahunmu, lho, Hihara," kata Yunoki sambil tersenyum. "Selamat ulang tahun, ya."

Hihara tampak sedikit syok. Yang dilakukannya hanya terbengong-bengong dengan mata yang berkilauan. Satu persatu dari orang yang ada di ruangan memberinya selamat. Setelah kesadarannya kembali pulih, Hihara berteriak-teriak tidak jelas saat mengungkapkan perasaannya tentang kejutan ulang tahun hari ini.

"Kalian baik sekaliii! Aku tidak pernah mendapat kejutan ulang tahun yang seperti ini! Kalian benar-benar orang yang baiiiik sekali!" Hihara melonjak-lonjak dengan mata berkaca-kaca karena bahagia. Benar kata Pak Kanazawa. Seperti monyet keluar kandang.

"Hahaha, biasa saja, Hihara…," tukas Yunoki menahan tawa. Ia memegang kotak kado yang dibungkus dengan sederhana. Diberikannya kotak itu pada Hihara yang sudah terlihat akan berteriak lagi.

"Ini dariku. Maaf aku cuma bisa memberikan ini. Semoga kau suka, ya."

Hihara kembali meloncat dan berterima kasih dengan heboh. Yunoki dan yang lain hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah pemuda yang baru saja bertambah tua ini.

Di sudut ruangan sana, Kahoko dengan indahnya cuma bisa menggigit jari.

**xxXxx**

Hari sudah agak gelap. Setelah pesta ulang tahun dadakan kecil-kecilan itu, mereka membubarkan diri dengan hati gembira. Terutama Hihara. Hihara dan Kahoko berjalan ke luar gerbang sekolah bersama-sama. Wajah Kahoko tampak berkebalikan dengan Hihara yang terus-terusan tersenyum.

"Maaf, ya, Kak Hihara. Aku tidak memberikan hadiah apa-apa," ujar Kahoko sebelum mereka berpisah ke tujuan masing-masing. Wajahnya tampak sedih, kecewa, juga kesal. Hihara buru-buru menghiburnya dengan tepukan di kepala.

"Sudahlah, itu bukan masalah, kok! Kejutan ini saja sudah merupakan hadiah yang sangat berharga bagiku," katanya jujur. "Jangan muram begitu, dong! Aku senang, kok. Hari ini seru sekali."

Hihara tertawa riang. Harapannya, itu akan menular pada Kahoko. Sayangnya reaksi yang diharapkan Hihara itu sama sekali tidak muncul. Yang ada malah ekspresi sebal yang sama sekali berkebalikan.

"Bukan itu maksudku!" kata Kahoko mulai mengomel. Wajahnya memerah menahan kesal. "Aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah ulang tahun untuk Kak Hihara. Tapi…," jeda, "…aku tidak tahu bagaimana hadiah itu bisa hilang."

Nada suara Kahoko kembali merendah, lesu. Hihara diam sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Bingung mau menghibur bagaimana.

"Memangnya apa yang mau kau berikan padaku?" tanya Hihara bermaksud memperpanjang percakapan agar topik bisa dibelokkan. Namun pertanyaan pembuka itu nampaknya salah, melihat ekspresi Kahoko yang semakin suram.

"Aku…," kata Kahoko memulai, "…tadinya mau memberi kue ulang tahun. Aku sudah susah payah membuatnya semalaman. Tapi… aku tidak tahu bagaimana—kuenya tahu-tahu hilang sendiri!"

Kahoko menggigit jari, lagi. Setitik air mata muncul di sudut matanya. Wajahnya memerah karena menahan kesal. Hihara semakin bingung menghadapinya. Tapi ia juga sedikit penasaran tentang bagaimana kue itu bisa hilang. Halooo~ Kue itu sebenarnya hadiah miliknya, kan?

"Bagaimana bisa hilang?" tanyanya penasaran. Kahoko menjawab dengan emosi meledak-ledak.

"Bagaimana aku tahu? Aku hanya meletakkannya di salah satu bangku yang berada di pojok ruang musik. Tahu-tahu hilang begitu saja! Mengesalkan sekali! Siapa, sih, yang tega mengambil kue penting itu?"

Kahoko menghentakkan kakinya, marah. Hihara tampak bengong. Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu. Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tunggu…

…kue…

—di bangku pojok ruang musik?

Itu bukannya…

"Ka-Kaho…," Hihara mencoba mengambil perhatian. Selintas pemikiran tentang sebuah kenyataan memaksanya untuk membuka mulut, menyatakan sesuatu. Sayangnya Kahoko tampak tidak memperhatikan. Ia masih mengomel-ngomel mengutuk tersangka yang menghilangkan kadonya untuk Hihara. Nyali Hihara mendadak ciut.

"Kaho—"

"Pokoknya—," sela Kahoko dengan suara geram, "—kalau aku sampai bertemu dengan orang yang telah mengambil kue ulang tahun Kak Hihara, akan kupastikan kalau ia tidak akan bisa makan apa-apa lagi!"

Aura kelam membunuh tampak menyelimuti tubuh Kahoko. Seringainya mengerikan. Ditangkupkannya kedua telapak tangannya. Tulang-tulang jemarinya ia gemeretakkan sehingga menimbulkan bunyi keletak yang sedemikian mengerikan.

—preman.

Hihara _speechless_. Wajahnya mendadak memucat mendengar pernyataan Kahoko barusan. Belum sempat mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Kahoko sudah pamit untuk pulang dan langsung lari pergi dengan langkah yang menghentak-hentak. Kesal.

"Aaah…," gumam Hihara lirih, "ba -bagaimana ini—? Kue yang tadi, kan—"

Hihara tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tangannya terangkat untuk menutup mulutnya. Wajahnya horor. Tidak bisa bilang apa-apa lagi soal kue ulang tahun tadi.

Yah, tidak usah bilang juga kalian sudah tahu apa yang kumaksudkan, bukan?

Hmm… Setelah bertambah usia, kau harus bertingkah dewasa, Hihara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=Melodic Birthday—END=**

**.**

**Afterwords:**

Osh! Selesai. Pendek banget, ya? Kalau mau tahu, ini fic yang bener-bener nggak ada konfliknya. Nggak pake mikir, kalau dibandingin sama fic saya yang lain (yang mayoritas _angsty_ dan tragedy semua isinya). Aslinya mau bikin humor, tapi saya selalu nanggung kalau bikin fic humor. Begini sajalah, cukup.

Tentang judul, emang nggak ada hubungannya. Asal comot aja dari salah satu lagu band favorit saya yang judulnya _Melodic Birthday_ (Metorotikku Baasudei—?). Sayangnya udah bubar. Yah, La Corda D'Oro 'kan tentang musik-musik gitu. Nggak apa kalau depannya _'Melodic'_, kan? *garuk tengkuk*

Yoi! Janji saya sudah lunas buat, Yume-chan. Semoga menghibur, walau saya sendiri merasa fic ini sangat kurang.

Selamat ulang tahun, Yowai Yume! Kazuki Hihara!

**.**

Koreksi? Review? Concrit?

**.**

"**Saa PARTY no hajima n da."**

**[Metorotikku Baasudei—IROKUI]**


End file.
